Can't Go On Being Friends
by dangerousdarcy12
Summary: Ino came to Shikamaru's house one dreadful night. Can her best friend be of any help?


Can't go on being friends

Nara Shikamaru plopped down the couch next to his childhood best friend, Yamanaka Ino. She was obviously sobbing. And "Shika-kun" certainly doesn't like that frowned look on her pretty, angelic face.

Yes, he was in love with her. Since they were 15, Shikamaru always lends his shoulder to her in times of defeat—usually about break-ups. That was the start of their closeness and friendship started to bloom. But being friends isn't satisfying to Shikamaru anymore. He wanted her love, but he kept it to himself. He was afraid of rejection especially from his best friend.

But now, he thought that he should tell her his feelings. Sooner or later, she would have to know.

He snapped back to reality. His shirt was already wet with salty tears because Ino was crying on it. He noticed she really changed from the past three years (they're 18 already).

She has great curves and her head already reached his neck in height. And she doesn't let her long blond hair up in a ponytail. She just let it hang loosely and it just made her look more glamorous. Or so, as Shikamaru thought it was.

"Hmm. What's the problem now?" he worriedly asked.

"It's just that—" she was cut off.

"Let me guess, it's that Sasuke guy isn't it?" he rolled his eyes.

"How did you know? Anyway, Sasuke courted Sakura and she said yes!" the crying grew louder.

"How troublesome"

"It wouldn't be troublesome if you knew the pain I felt!" she was shouting this time.

"Trust me, I know, coz I felt the same thing."

"Really?" the voice softened.

"..."

"Have you ever loved someone, Shika-kun?"

"Yeah, and I still do now but I'm not telling who."

"For your best friend, please?"

_Oh, great, puppy eyes and pouting lips. She knew I can't resist them. How troublesome._

"Maybe later."

"Hmmm. If you're keeping it a secret then I guess it would be that Sand girl, Temari, ne?"

"Heck no! She's a lot older than me. How could I love an older woman?"

"Then it would probably be Sakura-san, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, or probably even Tsunade-sensei!"

"I told you I don't like old women. You're so troublesome."

She glared at him. "Then it would probably be one of those three. But Shika-kun, they all have boyfriends!"

"Hey! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Yeah, I know. You're a lazy, good-for-nothing, cloud-crazy jerk."

"Yeah, and you're a loud-mouthed, bossy pig" _But I still love you._

"Ok, I admit it. I'm annoying or you would probably say troublesome but I still get a lot of guys." She sneered.

"Before they dump you." He smirked.

"Why did you have to bring in that topic!" She suddenly grew angry and cried harder.

_Oh, shit. I made her cry again! _

Shikamaru gave Ino a hug. Ino was surprised and tried to push him away but his grip tightened.

"I'm sorry... Ino."

"Wha—" she started to ask but stopped when Shikamaru held her chin and gave her a soft kiss and he snaked his hands to hold her petite waist. She was surprised but felt good that, before she knew it, she wrapped his neck with her arms. He put a bit pressure on the kiss and begged her for entrance to her mouth. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned and gasped and he entered his tongue to explore her and taste her.

They soon separated in need for air and they breathed heavily. They glanced at each other and turned away both with red faces.

"Shika," she hesitated but continued, "what was that for?"

Shikamaru again held her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Yamanaka Ino, and I will always treasure this moment because I know, sooner or later, you will have to reject me coz I am, as you say, a lazy, good-for-nothing guy who fell in love with the prettiest angel alive in the whole world."

It was probably the longest sentence Ino ever heard from Shikamaru and she was flattered from what he called her.

"How did you know that I was gonna reject you if I haven't even told you?" Ino smiled sweetly. Too sweetly that Shikamaru didn't have in mind in what she's up to.

"Well, what is your answer?" He closed his eyes and bit his lip, afraid of what he had to hear.

He didn't hear anything, though, but was soon surprised by a warm pair of lips against his own.

"Well, does that answer you question?" she naughtily said.

"Yamanaka Ino, you are one naughty woman."

And with that, he whisked her off the ground and carried her bridal-style and went straight to his room.

* * *

Well, they just can't go on being just friends.


End file.
